


.eleven

by dotdotmoon



Series: one. two. three [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, unexplained incidents of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Midwinter has a surprise in store for Kyungsoo that even Jongdae's smile can't melt.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: one. two. three [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	.eleven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [warm glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795609) by [Dreamy_Ideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal). 



> (unauthorised companion piece)
> 
> not obligatory of course—but if you can spare the time, please read my friend's fic first and leave a comment!!

Kyungsoo hears the front door being slammed shut enthusiastically—like only Jongdae manages. The tension in his body wanes at that, but he's too cold to call out a hello. His boyfriend will find him, he figures, and nudges the blanket pile from below several times until it comes up to his cheeks. He's grateful it's Jongdae who won't fuss over him, would fuss only if asked. Unlike Junmyeon who'd panic before forcing him into every fitting coat to be found in their household at once and driving him to a doctor's office.

Kyungsoo isn't startled a while later when he feels insistent prodding at his mountain of blankets. He blinks one eye open, watches Jongdae testing the strange landscape of their bed with his hands and feet with the grace of a deer, watches the long shadows his eyelashes cast on his face in the dim light, takes in the smell of glue on Jongdae. He only protests when one hand manages to sneak below the layers and layers to tickle his waist.

Jongdae laughs at his grumbling with unconcerned delight, lets his fingers wander higher, over his rib cage rucking up the thick sweater, before pulling it back down. He pulls away and plants himself on Kyungsoo's lap, knees on either side of his chest, avoiding the one or two cats and the rest of Kyungsoo's body that he so carefully mapped out.

"Hello," Jongdae says and holds on to the tops of Kyungsoo's ears as he kisses his forehead. His fingers feel like embers, and the brief kiss burns pleasantly on Kyungsoo's skin before it feels even colder. "Are you trying to audition for a role as an iceberg? You definitely have the temperature down."

Kyungsoo glowers at him, at the way his hands are slipping into the mountain again, this time near his shoulders, to inquire about who knows what. "Don't tickle me," he warns.

His unintentionally icy tone cuts into Jongdae's bright mood like a knife. Jongdae stills, asks, "need a hot water bottle?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head; he's already equipped with two, accepted them turning into blocks of ice where they touched his legs within minutes. They're colder than he feels, and that's soothing enough. He ignores the draft around his shoulders when Jongdae starts peeling the blankets off, takes a deep breath, both to fight the cold and to take in Jongdae's unusually sweet scent. "Did you bath in glue today?"

Jongdae stops messing with the blankets for a moment to push a sleeve back, showing off his arm, glitter clinging to it like unruly scales. "Helps not shedding all over public transport."

"You should wash that off and sleep with Junmyeon instead," Kyungsoo tells him. He's crept into bed around sunset, and doubts he'll feel any better before their room fills with morning sun. There's nothing Junmyeon's bed hasn't seen, and Jongdae's household chore skill tree ends in vacuum mastery.

"I'd make a pretty ice sculpture," Jongdae reasons, pulls at something around Kyungsoo's neck before he starts laughing and unfolding the hood. "Oh, that bump was your sweatshirt. You put it on the wrong way around on purpose?"

"What are you, the princess on the pea?"

Jongdae merely hums and drapes the hood over Kyungsoo's face, smooths the hem down right below his eyes. "I'll sleep downstairs if you promise to wear eyeliner," he tries.

Kyungsoo knows he likes a challenge when bargaining, even more so if it means he gets to act like spending time with Junmyeon was a chore, so he lets his frown solidify until Jongdae throws in a week of doing the dishes and another week of wheedling water out of Junmyeon on his own. Jongdae doesn't need to know Kyungsoo doesn't mind, even knows how to apply his eyeliner quite well, won't need Minseok's help. "Deal," he says eventually, sighing in pretend defeat, before the list gets so long they'll both forget what it entails, and feels a little warmer when Jongdae smiles at him triumphantly, like the time he's won a pair of chopsticks in Chanyeol's birthday raffle.

One of the cats, unsettled by Jongdae tucking him back in while chatting about the kids in today's classes, jumps off the bed and returns not much later as Jongdae checks every bit of Kyungsoo is covered sufficiently. He makes a noise of complaint when it curls up next to his head with cat food breath and no intention to turn around.

Jongdae shows some mercy after laughing at his misery and pulls the hood over his entire face. "Okay?" he asks.

Kyungsoo exhales into the dark of the thick fabric. "The blankets, too," he says.

"Goodnight,"he hears Jongdae saying, muffled through the blankets. "If you're not better by tomorrow, I'll turn you into a pea."

"Dried or fresh?"

"Frozen," Jongdae says.

"I don't think the princess ends up marrying the pea," Kyungsoo murmurs. He's so cold he thinks he'll fall asleep easily.

"They should have tried planting it," Jongdae says.

"I wouldn't say no to a spot in the sun," Kyungsoo replies. It sounds like a great idea to his drowsy mind, burrowing his way through soil to meet the sun. "Don't leave the watering to Junmyeon, and don't forget to talk to me daily."

"Don't give me ideas," Jongdae says from further away than before, and the gentle sounds of his steps, of drawers being opened and closed, lull Kyungsoo to sleep, the bone-deep cold almost forgotten as he tips into the comfort and warmth of another tomorrow with Jongdae.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is weird but when are my fics not :/  
> and yes junmyeon lives with chensoo bc thirdwheeling is severely underrated 👀 although on separate floors?
> 
> thank you for reading, please let me know how it made you feel!! comments keep me writing ;;;;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dotdotmoon) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/dotdotmoon) | [listography](https://listography.com/dotdotmoon)


End file.
